


Its You

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor just found out who his soulmate is and she's asleep in the TARDIS. If he doesn't mate with her he will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its You

It happened only once for Time Lords. Today was the day he would finally knew who his soulmate was. He never explained it to Clara, never explained that Time Lords have this telepathic communication through souls.

 Clara was in her room, alone and thinking to herself. She had wondered what the Doctor was up to. She even wondered if he slept. Do Time Lords sleep?

The Doctor was reading alone and he often missed the company of Clara and ended up talking to himself or constructing a new sonic screwdriver feeling sorry for himself. The TARDIS hummed as he looked at the Gallifreyan writings on the console. How come he never translated them? Never mind that. He always wanted to check out the Satanic Nebula that he always wanted to see with Clara.

  What was she doing right now? Better than thinking about him. He wanted her so badly, to claim her while bringing her to her climax and holding her close. Nuzzling on her nipples and breathing in her wetness become more and more aroused by the second.

 Clara came down from the right side of the corridor in her blue robe and her blue slippers (hanging around the TARDIS can do that to you).

“Hey? What are you doing up?"

 “I’m a Time Lord. Time Lords don’t need sleep,” he replied avoiding her eye contact.

“Everyone needs sleep. Even aliens,” Clara replied chuckling at his stubbornness. “you have insomnia. Admit it”.

“Humans have insomnia Clara, I for one don’t” he said pointing a finger to himself to exaggerate.

“Come on, what’s wrong?” she asked stroking his arm a bit by his side. She watched to see if he would flinch. His arm stiffened, and his body tensed up. She noticed he was warm, extremely warm. “You have a fever! You’re burning up”.

“I’m fine,” her stubborn Time Lord replied. “its nothing, its just a cold. Time Lords have a strong immune system”. “

You are not fine, you are going to lie down. You have a fever”.

She grabbed his hand along with his obstinate excuses and protests.

“Clara, why do you have to be so bossy?”.

“It’s one of my specialities,” Clara replied. “Do you have a room anyway?”.

“I never use it,” he protested following Clara reluctantly to his room giving her instructions that followed them to his room.

“Lie down,” Clara instructed walking around the Doctor’s room admiring it. It was filled with chalkboards respectfully. Top to bottom with Gallifreyan writing and complicated sums. She could never understand it but she would want to learn if the Doctor would let her learn.

 The Doctor sighed annoying while lying on top of the bed with his hands on the back of his head looking at her from a distance but they both felt so close. She sat on his bed watching him drifting off.

“I leave you,” she said.

“You’re doing that smile again,” he said. She could practically hear him smiling. “it’s like two emotions at once. You’re malfunctioning”.

“Doctor” she said, clearly annoyed.

“What’s wrong, Clara? Clara?”.

She turned around and said :“You’re sick. What exactly is wrong with you? I want to take care of you. You’re my best friend”.

 She sat next to him clearly unmoved by him wanting her to leave.

 “Time Lords have this thing. Once in awhile, in a few thousand year they find what humans call their “soul mate”. It happened to me. Today”.

“Who is it then? River? Rose? First wife on Gallifrey?”. The Doctor put his enormously huge eyes together in confusion and replied simply:

“Don’t you know, Clara? It’s you”. He said is so quiet and so easily that Clara inhaled sharply he waited to see her response.

“Oh,” Clara said quietly. “how long have you known?"

“Since this morning?". She stood up and got closer to the door indicating that she would leave.

“Are you going to die again?”.

“Possibly. Maybe. If I don’t mate with my soul mate”.

Tears were coming up in her throat and was crying. He hated to see her so upset.

"No Clara, please don't. I'm alive, I'm here with you?"

"So its settled than: we'll have sex?" she said out of nowhere. The Doctor's eyes went into shock going from "Are you going to die?" to "Let's do this"." To prevent you from dying?".

"No Clara, it doesn't happen like that. I don't know if we're both anatomically correct for each other. Besides it would be easier if I was still chin boy. If I was younger if....".

 He trailed off mostly because Clara had left the room. He searched the TARDIS for her. He went to her room and knocked as he heard her crying.

"Clara?"he said in his heavy Scottish accent that made Clara wet.

"I didn't think you'd want to have sex with a two thousand year old alien".

 More crying. He cursed the day he was born, he hated himself for knowing that his impossible girl was his soul mate. He wished he wasn't given the gift of telepathy.

"I wouldn't care about age," she said opening the door to his concerned and surprised face. "I don't care that you're an alien, I care that your sick and I want to help".

"Clara..."

"Don't ruin the moment. Idiot "she said as she let him in.

"I thought that since I regenerated feelings had changed".

 "I thought I was over you, but I'm not," Clara replied as he stood speechless. "regeneration. _Screw that_. I want you".

 She was determined and he didn't want to argue. He had been hard all day, watching her around the TARDIS like a lovesick puppy. Earlier that day when they ran, Clara was covered in sticky sweat, her heart was pounding hard and fast that they had practically fell on top of each other. Clara stared blankly at him blushed and flustered. Neither of them made an attempt to get themselves untangled out of this awkward position. He wanted her so badly, saw it right there and then, a glow in her eye, he saw a future of more Time Lords and Gallifrey. It was her. Clara, his impossible girl, was his soulmate. The Doctor took a step forward and surrounded her making it impossible for her to escape his grip. Clara gave a yelp of surprise as she crashed her lips against his. She stood on her toes due to her short height. The Doctor's lips were unresponsive but she smiled at his shocked expression.

 "Doctor?" she asked as he stood still surprised that she had kissed him first. He took her lips in completely, exploring his tongue in her mouth made her moan. He traced his fingers through her hair, cupping her face and placing kisses on her temple as Clara moved him closer to the bed. "Doctor," she said after a moan of pleasure. 

 Their eyes met and for a minute Clara and the Doctor found time to breathe. They were both panting, impatient to take off their clothes, the Doctor had been dreaming about this and he didn't want to ruin or screw up this relationship he had with his Clara. Clara caressed the side of the Doctor's cheek and smiled as he placed kisses on her neck. "I love you," she whispered. 

 Recovering from shock the Doctor looked at her with incredulous eyes, wide open his mouth was numb from kissing Clara's lips. "You-you love me?".

"Yes. I do. Very much," Clara replied bringing him in closer to her.

 Clara was so warm and he was so cold (the TARDIS didn't have very good heating ventilation anyway). The Doctor took off his ridiculous jacket as Clara waited until he took off her robe. She smiled and kissed him again. Every kiss became more passionate and more intense. Clara had taken her bra off earlier while changing into her clothes so the Doctor was grateful he didn't have the pleasure of unclasping her bra. It was tedious anyway. All he wanted to do was touch her warm skin and sink into it. Her breasts were round, beautiful and perky. He kissed the middle of them as Clara took off the Doctor's ridiculous amount of clothes. 

 He had taken her legs around his waist and lifted her up against his erection watching gasp and release on each turn. "Are you okay?" he asked after a loud orgasm. She sank into his should and held onto him more for release. "Don't you dare stop".

"Of course not boss," he replied. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 They both went into endless savoring and more released until Clara rested on top of him. She smiled and looked up at him. He was sound and sleep and he snored. She chuckled as the Doctor released another loud snore.

 The TARDIS continued to groan as she made her way across the galaxy with the impossible couple inside her resting peacefully. 


End file.
